Ai Hod Yu In
by Commander Disappointment
Summary: Octavia and Lincoln teach Clarke some "swears" in Trigedasleng. [Drabble] [Clexa]


Clarke crosses her arms, obviously suspicious. "Why?" she deadpans.

Octavia elbows Lincoln. "Oh! Uh, well, Trigedasleng is a very selcouth language, Clarke." Lincoln says.

Octavia nods. "Yeah, very uncouth." she agrees.

" _Selcouth_." Lincoln corrects.

Clarke frowns. "Well, I'll give you that. But why do you want to teach it to me?" she asks. "I don't think I'll have any use for it-." Octavia holds up a hand, interrupting her.

"You're going to Polis with the Commander, aren't you? Don't you want to know what she and the other Grounders are saying?" Octavia asks. "I mean, they could plan an attack on our people right in front of you and you won't even -"

Clarke pinches the bridge of her nose. "Okay, okay. I get it, Octavia."

"You'll let us teach you!?" Octavia asks excitedly with a grin.

"Don't make me regret it, O."

Octavia shares a smile with Lincoln. "Oh, trust me. You won't regret it. Right, Lincoln?"

Lincoln nods. "Right, Octavia."

Octavia rubs her palms together. "Right. We'll start with the insults. You'll want to call the girls _prisa_ , especially the Commander." she starts. Octavia and Lincoln stand on either side of Clarke, making sure she learns everything she'll need to know.

* * *

"You can't just kill all of those people, Lexa!"

Lexa frowns. "Why not? We killed all the Maunon." she states.

Clarke pinches the bridge of her nose again. _This woman, I swear..._ "That's... that's just... it's different."

"Why?"

"Because it just is! The Mountain Men were kidnapping both of our people for reasons that just aren't human!" Clarke argues. "I understand that the Ice Nation is responsible for Costia's death -"

"Murder." Lexa corrects immediately. "They cut off her head."

Clarke tenses. "I..." she sighs. "Alright. Fine. But we do it my way."

Lexa crosses her arms. "And what way is your way, Clarke?" she asks.

"Okay, listen here you spoiled _prisa,_ " Clarke snaps. She disregards the look of confusion Lexa put on. "I get that you're angry at the Ice Nation. But you - neither of our people can afford another civil war right now. We're still recovering from our losses with the Mountain Men and we still have people salvaging what they can. If we do it my way, we can leave the scavengers and the injured doing what they're doing and we can send a small group out for reconnaissance. The reconnaissance team can scope out whatever we need them to and come back in time for everyone to recover and finish salvaging." Clarke explains with a huff.

Lexa doesn't say anything for a second. Clarke watches her think, unintentionally getting lost in thought as she notices subtle details about the Commander. The way her brow furrows when she's thinking, how she stands in a relaxed posture yet still seems on guard, and how it looks like Lexa is ready to murder at any given second - "Okay," Lexa says slowly. Clarke sighs in relief, thinking she finally has Lexa on her side. "But that does not satisfy mine and my people's lust for the blood of the Ice Nation."

Clarke cries out in frustration, yelling what she thinks is a string of swears and insults in Trigedasleng.

Lexa freezes and Clarke swears she sees her _blush_. "What?" she asks, and she thinks she hears some sort of laughing noise in the background, but she ignores it.

"Nothing." Lexa says quickly. "I- uh- have to go." she says and attempts to flee the tent.

"What? Where? Now what's more important than this?" Clarke asks.

Lexa pauses for a second before answering, "Um, Anya needs to speak to me."

Clarke frowns and her heart falls a little bit. "Lexa, Anya's -" but Lexa is already gone. "- dead..." she sighs. Clarke runs her fingers through her hair, wondering what in the hell Octavia and Lincoln taught her to say.

Later that night, while Lexa is telling Clarke a story - per the latter's request - the blonde drifts off to sleep, curled up next to Lexa. Lexa smiles softly, recalling Clarke's outburst earlier in the day. Her heart swells at the recollection of those four words and in Trigedasleng no less. She learned of what Octavia and Lincoln did, but, she has a feeling Clarke returns her feelings despite her not knowing what she truely said.

Lexa leans forward and kisses Clarke's forehead. She whispers, "I love you too." she smiles again when she hears a soft sigh of contentment from Clarke.

* * *

 _[A/N] Based off of **clarkeravenn'** s tumblr post: imagine octavia and lincoln teaching clarke insults and swears in trigedasleng so clarke can annoy lexa but one day clarke and lexa can't agree on something so clarke yells something out and lexa freezes and octavia and lincoln are sniggering and clarke is like what and lexa says nothing really quickly. but later that night whilst clarke is curled up next to lexa, lexa whispers I love you too_

 _Lexa didn't betray Clarke's people at the end of S2 what are you talking about? Hahaha..._

 _EDIT 7/12/16 - I see that people want a sequel or another chapter or something, but I wouldn't know how to continue it. What do you propose I do?_


End file.
